


[DN]關於奶油

by Roxfreeze



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxfreeze/pseuds/Roxfreeze
Summary: 關於尼祿被廣大中文區玩家稱為奶油的事情，他有點小小不滿。有下午茶、打卡和一些交往暗示...？
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 11





	[DN]關於奶油

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2018年的舊作，搬運到這邊來。

尼祿基於開導老骨頭的意識，建起了Devil May Cry的官方推特。而但丁又本著很巧妙的話術將管理責任全塞給他。反正經營就經營，尼祿不介意自己和但丁的名字十分奇特，直腸子地把他倆的名號掛在網站上。  
沒有經營網誌的經驗如他，一個月後還是有拉到不少粉絲的；男女都有，不約而同地叫他奶油。尼祿起先不以為意，直到後來跟著但丁去一家甜品店時才總算明白了社群是何等強大。

「我說過沒有草莓口味的，但丁。麻煩你別再鬧了。」尼祿感覺身旁的紅衣男人愈湊愈近，不適地迴避。他們可還在公共場合，兩人的外型吸引不少目光，讓尼祿難以適應。若非但丁安然自若地陪著，他寧可離這些眼神赤裸的傢伙遠一些；話雖如此，尼祿還是想早點脫離這擁擠的環境。  
好不容易擺脫了人群來到街道上，但丁抱著裝吐司的紙袋，尼祿捧好裝有兩個奶油泡芙的精巧紙盒。他沒將幽幽發光的右手藏起來，因為但丁遠比他吸引更多注目，而且比他更加享受其中。至少看起來如此。此刻年長的半魔看同行人肩膀緊繃，伸出手意思性地拍拍他，尼祿勉強扯起一邊嘴唇示意他沒事。  
「奶油......」突然他聽到路邊有人如是說。但丁肯定也聽到了，腦袋往那兩個女孩的方向偏轉。奶油二字是沒有任何問題，話中卻莫名有吸引他們的意思；惡魔獵人們好奇地盯著看，尼祿皺起纖細精緻的眉，但丁偏著頭，顯然是看好戲的態度。

「......想捏他的臉......」  
「好像在看這邊......」  
「好可愛啊.......」

尼祿看了眼身旁的臭老頭：怎麼樣都不能稱作可愛。但丁見他眨巴著困惑的藍色眼睛半抿著嘴，嗤笑：「你知道你有後援會嗎？」年長的半魔再湊近一些，清淺的藍眼對上尼祿海藍寶石般的：「小奶油？」  
少年立刻明白，抓狂地吸了口氣，暫時忍住毆打同行人的衝動。奶油泡芙還在手上，奶油泡芙......奶油......尼祿邁開大步，試著藉由想像口中香甜的味道模糊不悅。但丁在他身後笑了笑，年輕半魔不屑地發出鼻哼。

但丁那張嘴雖然惹人生氣，倒是不會說謊。尼祿打開攢了不少工資買的筆電，輸進奶油二字的結果令他震驚不已。「我泡了紅茶，你要加多少糖？」但丁在不遠處喊著，同居兼合夥人完全沒有要答應的意思，愣愣地盯著螢幕。就連那雙肌肉豐盈的臂膀壓在他身上都毫無反應：「小子，你在看什麼？有我好看嗎？」  
螢幕上是尼祿週末用手機拍下、上傳到Devil May Cry推特的一張照片：和但丁用晚餐（不是披薩，真的不是）的畫面。尼祿沒打算入鏡，於是照片裡只出現坐在桌對面、笑得人畜無害的但丁，和他自己比出Ｖ字的左手。

「奶油好調皮啊──露個臉給人家看看嘛──」  
尼祿聽得雞皮疙瘩直冒，差點把筆電打穿個洞：「閉嘴！不要唸出來！」  
「皮膚這麼白，奶油到底是怎麼保養的？比女生的膚質還好──」  
但丁往旁邊閃開，藍白輝光在他背後帶起風、吹動銀色短髮。「我好想像奶油一樣跟但丁整天膩在一起，好羨慕、超羨慕──哇哦！」激怒小傢伙的報應很快降臨在但丁身上，他被提起領子提到尼祿面前，活像做錯事的幼貓般可憐兮兮。「開玩笑的，別傷和氣嘛。」  
他看見少年的臉上閃過一絲顯而易見的陰險，特別可愛：「的確。那麼你的泡芙該歸我了。」  
「給你三分之一？」但丁討價還價。尼祿抬起眉毛。「拜託，沒有草莓泡芙我已經很委屈了。休戰，好嗎？」少年維持表情，半魔依舊整個人被吊在空中。最後但丁伸出手合十：「求你？」

※

泡芙很好吃。尼祿躺在沙發上舔著內餡，右手將茶杯帶到眼前喝下一口，溫暖的甜味一路滑進胃裡。手指上沾到乳白色的奶油也不能放過，嘖嘖嘬上幾次把它舔個乾淨。  
「我能吃了嗎？」但丁被壓在尼祿與沙發之間，基本上被當作人體靠墊。雖然小傢伙不至於壓死他，而且散發著迷人的肥皂香氣，不過眼巴巴看著他享用甜食的滿足樣子簡直就是酷刑。果不其然尼祿往後一靠，腦袋剛剛好卡進他的下頦讓但丁無法起身：「等我吃完。」  
算了，抱著小崽子也不錯。但丁伸手環住身上人的腰，拇指曖昧地隔著衣料磨蹭，兩具半橫臥在沙發裡的身體偎著彼此。陽光很溫暖，不自覺地但丁又開始犯困，只是擁抱著情人的滿足感讓他想要留點意識去享受。  
尼祿舔著口腔裡餘下的香味，虎視眈眈地看著另一個、屬於但丁的泡芙。「嘿但丁，」他壞笑著轉動腦袋，試圖與年長的半魔對視。「剛剛說好的，你那份也給我......」威脅到一半，他的聲音猛然小下去；但丁正用打量的眼神看著自己的臉。「怎樣？我臉上沾了什麼？」  
「是沾了什麼......」惡魔獵人用指尖抹了一下他柔軟的臉頰，學著他的動作放進嘴裡舔舐。「奶油真好吃。」接著他捏起尼祿的下巴，將少年拉到眼前。  
尼祿在和老傢伙廝混了一小段時間後，漸漸注意到但丁與他的料想不同，是感情中特別喜歡撒嬌的一方。好比現在，理應是獵人挑起的吻，他卻在尼祿極度靠近的時候刻意停下，如此就變成但丁得到對方所獻的殷勤；這樣的確令人心動，只是尼祿當然不會每次都立刻讓他稱心如意。

「哇哦，等等。」他抓住男人的手腕，得意地發現他淺藍色的眸子裡浮現一絲不平。「先把奶油泡芙交出來。」但丁露出近似於呆滯與受傷的無辜表情，柔軟的嘴唇輕輕抿在一起，活像尼祿說了什麼足以要他的命。這才讓尼祿滿意，主動親吻來不及反應的獵人。但丁慢一拍才開始回應，吮吸、輕舔尼祿的下唇，發出貓咪般滿足的咕嚕聲。尼祿不記得自己何時閉起雙眼，再睜開時海藍正對著半掩於白軟瀏海下的另一對天青藍眸，從臉頰開始整顆腦袋都逐漸發熱。他將頭埋進但丁的頸窩裡去。「啊，害羞了？」但丁笑：「再這樣縮著，我要吃掉你好不容易搶來的泡芙囉。」  
「隨便你。」尼祿悶道，透過肌膚感覺但丁結實的肩膀伸展又放鬆，鼻腔裡盡是熟悉又親密的氣味，隱約還有泡芙的甜香在靠近；少年側過臉盯著金黃麥色的飽滿形狀卻半點不動，大有食來張口的意思。他翻個身，舒服地枕著柔軟的肌肉，右手扶住遞來甜食的手臂享用另一顆泡芙。幾大口咬去了三分之一個後，他又把奶油泡芙塞給半垂著眼簾、正想細細玩味情人表情的但丁。現在用受寵若驚形容半魔的表情似乎比剛才還不適切，年長的半魔更像是嚇壞了。  
「剛剛是誰說奶油好吃的？」尼祿砸砸嘴，這回將但丁指尖沾上的些許奶油用唇瓣吸進口中。「不吃就給我。」  
「我當然吃。」但丁連忙攬住他的肩膀，避免尼祿突然伸手搶走他所剩無幾的下午茶點。少年並沒有這樣做，而是從口袋裡掏出手機開始擺弄。「嘿，Devil May Cry的老闆，看一眼鏡頭？」  
「要我做什麼？」但丁刻意將他摟得更緊。他知道尼祿想做什麼，順帶露出一個自認恰到好處的迷人笑容，和雜誌上那些模特兒學來的。懷中的少年又沉浸在選濾鏡和加文字等等細節之中，但丁覺得沒差，反正這小子會的肯定比他多；話說回來，這奶油泡芙可真好吃。

23/04/18

Devil May Cry的奶油泡芙下午茶:3 超好吃

（圖片）

END

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/rox_freeze)


End file.
